The present invention relates to optical light pipes and, more particularly, to robust packaging systems and methods for optical elements used in optical light pipes.
Optical light pipes are a type of optical waveguide that utilize the phenomena of total internal reflection to direct light from one point to another. Optical light pipes are convenient for bending light, directing light around corners, splitting a light beam for delivery to a plurality of destinations, precisely directing light from a specific source to a specific destination, transmitting light signals through environments otherwise hostile to light transmission, insulating light beams from outside interference or scattering, and like applications. A typical optical light pipe will usually include an optical element, such as an optical crystal or the like, that is used as a light guide and for conveying electromagnetic radiation (e.g., light) from one end of the optical light pipe to the other.
When used in severe environments, such as downhole environments in oil and gas industry applications, the optical element will typically be packaged or otherwise protected using soft silicone pads that are wrapped circumferentially about the optical element. The silicone pads advantageously serve to absorb unwanted vibrations sustained by the optical light pipe and allow the optical light pipe to thermally expand and contract without damaging the optical element. Such soft packaging material, however, tends to violate or otherwise disrupt the total internal reflection boundary conditions of the optical element and therefore interferes with the efficient transmission of electromagnetic radiation therethrough. As a result, efficiency of the transmission of electromagnetic radiation through the optical light pipe can become a function of the packaging material and how tight the package may be squeezed.